It's Brighter Together
by Place Thoughtful Name Here
Summary: A multi-chapter Hermione/George story! When George sinks into a deep depression, can Hermione pull him out of it by being his fake girlfriend? Language and some "love scenes"
1. Chapter 1

The world was empty and nothing was right. George knew no happiness. All he did every day was drink fire whiskey and mope around his house. People had tried to cheer him up, but it was no use.

Fred was gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh! What's the use in trying to cheer him up when he can't even hear us because he's drunk all the time?" <em>thought the Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Today was Hermione Granger's shift for checking on George Weasley. After the war, George sunk into a depression, closing his shop, and locking himself in Fred's old room for days on end, only leaving to get food and fire whiskey.

Don't get her wrong, Hermione loved Fred. He was like a best friend to her.

Well, was. George didn't really have conversations with her anymore. Or with anyone, really.

Hermione thoughts were interrupted as some kids ran up to her.

"Auntie 'Mione! Auntie 'Mione!"

"Albus, Lily, I told you to call me Professor Granger at school! And no running" Hermione hugged them anyway.

"We wanted to ask you if Uncle George was going to start making toys again?" they asked excitedly.

Hermione froze. What was she supposed to say? _"Sorry, Uncle George is depressed and has been drunk for that past 2 months straight,"_ no, of course not. But if George didn't shape up soon, the kids would suspect it's something more than, _"He's still sick!"_

"Well… I don't know, I'll ask him for you, okay?" she replied haphazardly.

"Okay!" Completely oblivious to Hermione lying, they both hugged her goodbye and hurried off to whatever class they had next.

"_George better not be drunk when I go over there tonight or I'm going to kick his-"_

* * *

><p>"-ARSE IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"<p>

Hermione was currently yelling at George who was locked in the bathroom this time. Hermione had decided George needed discipline instead of sympathy, because whatever the others were doing obviously wasn't working.

"PISS OFF!" George yelled, or rather slurred.

"YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" Hermione pointed her wand at the door and said "_Alohamora!" _and with a _'click'_ the door unlocked. Hermione flung the door open to show a George who was clad just in his boxers sitting on the floor with his head resting against the cabinet.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that George was still in shape from his years of Quidditch, and the perfectly cute lines of his body-

"_No! Just get him out of here, Granger; ignore everything else!"_ Hermione thought angrily to herself.

"I saidf pishh opf!" George mumbled.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione heaved George off the floor, swung his arm over her shoulder, and dragged him onto the couch in his living room.

"I don't needth your helpf!" George yelled, but he was already on the couch.

"Yes you do; starting with cleaning your apartment." Hermione replied huffily, while looking around in horror. She promptly started waving her wand and cleaning all the empty bottles and boxes of who-knows-what away.

"I don't-"but before George could finish his sentence, he had drifted off to a troubled sleep.

"Figures," Hermione said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THE AMAZING J.K. ROWLING DOES!**

**I hope you guys like it! I promise it will get better. **

**Keep on shipping Hermione/George!**

**~Au Revoir!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione heard George stirring on the couch.

"Is- whoa." George looked around the now clean room. All the empty bottles were gone and everything important was put away. All the shelves were dusted and the floor had even been vacuumed.

"You're a heavy sleeper," Hermione said curtly from where she was sitting grading papers at the table in the kitchen.

George slowly rose from the couch, wincing as his stiff joints started to move again.

"Well...uh...thanks Hermione," George said rather awkwardly for being a Weasley twin...well, the last half of the Weasley twins.

Hermione smiled. She had to admit, he was pretty cute.

"You're welcome George. Well, your father is coming soon, so I'm going to head back to Hogwarts. Don't do anything stupid."

George just snorted in response.

Hermione looked at him seriously. "I'm not kidding. I- I mean, we worry about." Hermione blushed a cherry red.

George grinned slyly; then looked down and awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"Bye George," Hermione said.

"See yea, Hermione."

* * *

><p>Here she was, grading papers again, this time at three o' clock in the morning.<p>

In 1999, one year after Hermione's extra year at Hogwarts, the old Arithmancy teacher Septima Vector got married and had a child. Both Professor Vector and her husband worked, so she quit her job as to take care of her new family. Since Professor McGonagall knew Hermione was good at every subject and that her favorite subject was Arithmancy, she asked if Hermione could teach. Hermione eagerly accepted, as this would mean she would get to teach Harry and Ginny's children when they came.

But sitting at her desk grading papers made Hermione wish she had just decided to be a lawyer at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She could be signing off a law for the payment of House Elves right now. 'Eh. Nothing to do about that now.' Just as Hermione was finishing, she heard someone walk into the room. She raised her head from her papers and smiled wearily at Hogwarts' newest professor, just hired this year.

"Oh, hi Luna!" she said.

Luna, the new History of Magic teacher, was standing in Hermione's door way, looking like she was still a seventh year.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" she asked in her usual dreamy voice.

"Huh? Why would something be wrong?" Hermione asked nervously, though in truth, she was worried about George.

"I can feel the Wrackspurts around your head when I walk next to you. That means your brain is cluttered. What's bothering you?" Hermione just stared at her, half confused about her insistence that her odd creatures existed, half amazed that Luna always seemed to know what was going on with a person.

"Well…uh…lots of things, Luna," Hermione stammered.

Luna smiled. "Well I hope whatever it is gets sorted out." Luna was just leaving when she turned around and said "Oh, and don't worry about him. He'll get better soon." She smiled and left.

Hermione stared at her retreating back, both incredulous and amazed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, this chapter isn't that great, but it'll get better, I promise! **

**[I AM NOT JK ROWLING, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS]**

**Keep being totally awesome! ;)**

**~Au Revoir!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Things were getting heated between the two. George knew it was wrong, ickle Ronnie-kins had a crush on this person he was snogging with. But it felt so right. The two teenagers had their lips smashed together, as if they had glue on their lips. There was just not enough skin for George to kiss. The girl started running her fingers through George's red hair while George locked his hands firmly on her hips.

"George," she moaned.

Hermione wrapped her arms around George's neck. She opened her mouth to say something.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>"AH!" George shot up in his bed. He looked over at his Muggle clock. It was making the same noise Hermione had. George reached out and flung it at the wall.<p>

"Screw that," he thought. He had started using it so he would wake up before 1:00 pm, but it usually just made George angry.

George reached for the fire whiskey that was almost always on the bed side table, but then he remembered that Hermione threw it all away. He started contemplating whether he wanted to go buy some more, but he didn't feel like going out into public. Besides, Hermione had asked him to stop drinking.

Hermione.

Ever since she came and helped George that much, George had started having dreams about when they were secretly hooking up during their time at Hogwarts. They were love sick. They even had a system for when they wanted "alone-time". Hermione would say she had homework, or she wanted to get extra-credit because she missed one point on a test, or something Hermione-ish. Five minutes later George would make up an excuse, something like he needed to steal a potion for a new product. He would go into the hallway push on the nose of the seventh statue down, a passage way Fred and him had found that wasn't on the Marauder's Map. Hermione would be in there, patiently waiting. That's when they started.

The dreams always ended the same way. Hermione or something (or someone) else would open their mouths and make that horrible noise of the alarm clock right when things got especially hot. Then George would wake up.

George had started becoming attracted to Hermione around his sixth year, when Hermione's teeth shrunk and her curves started becoming more noticeable. George didn't just like her for her body though. He liked her for her humor, too.

Yea. Hermione Granger had a sense of humor. And a good one, too. George was always cracking jokes so he could hear her amazing laugh, which she always tried to cover up. They didn't get to talk enough though, since they were keeping their relationship a secret. Well, that and the snogging.

They broke up when Hermione realized she still had feelings for Ron. George acted like everything was okay, but it killed him inside. He didn't look at any girl like that for almost two months.

And now Hermione was back in George's life. If Fred was still there, George would have been overly excited. He would have been using every trick in the book to win Hermione back. It would have been okay, though, because Ron and Hermione broke up about one-and-a-half years ago. They just fought all the time.

"_Hermione and I wouldn't have fought,"_ George thought.

But George wasn't trying to win her back, because he wasn't feeling happiness.

Just depression.

* * *

><p>Hermione was teaching her class.<p>

She had moved George completely out of her mind. She was focused on the Arithmancy lesson she was currently teaching.

Well, she was focused on it, until an owl tapped on her window bearing a message from Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_Harry is working and I need to baby sit Teddy today. Can you please watch George tonight? _

_Please reply soon!_

_-Ginny_

Hermione sighed.

She didn't hate watching George; she just hated that she would most likely get behind on her grading. Hermione took out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote a reply, saying that she would, attached it to the owl's leg, and let it out the window.

But Hermione had been thinking a lot about George lately, and their fling during school. Maybe Hermione still had feelings for him. Maybe she would want him back

Hermione was still lost in thought until one of her students coughed.

"Um, Professor Granger, you were just teaching us the numbers to predict a future involving someone's name," said one of Hermione's favorite third year students, Amelia Branstone.

"Oh, y-yes, thank you Miss Branstone," Hermione stammered. She was still thinking about George though.

She wished that four o' clock would either come sooner, or not come at all.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ THIS:<strong>

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, MRS. JK ROWLING DOES.**

**I hope you liked it! It's gonna get real interesting soon. :)**

**Thank you to my wonderfully talented Beta, kitccat234! You guys should go read her stories, they are **

**freaking amazing. :) (They are George/Hermione stories)**

**Please please please review! I need to know what you think of this story! D:**

**~Au Revoir!~**


	4. Chapter 4

George finally stood up from his bed after hours of sleeping in, stretched- and promptly ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"_What was that?" _he thought. Slowly, he lifted his arm and smelled his armpit- and gaged. George thought it was the proper time to take a shower.

George turned on the shower, peeled of his clothes, and stepped under the hot stream of water.

God, it felt good.

* * *

><p>Hermione landed in front of George's apartment door and walked inside. Good thing she had cleaned, because she didn't think she could have taken one more whiff of that horrid smell in George's apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>George was wrapping his towel around his hips when he heard Ginny walk in through the door. Since she was his sister, he felt no shame in walking out wearing just a towel<p>

"Ginny, I was wondering if-"George stopped abruptly when he walked into his living room and saw not a girl with flaming red hair, but with bushy brown hair.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! I'm so sorry; Ginny must have not told you that she couldn't come! I'm so sorry!" Hermione stammered. She blushed, sat on the couch, and covered her face with her hands.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, George was just too surprised to move. He slowly walked out of the room, blushing too, and went into his room.<p>

"_Maybe that's a sign that I should go for her," _he thought to himself. _"Ugh, listen to me, the old George didn't believe in fate."_

* * *

><p>Hermione was too humiliated to move. It was the first time she had seen George half naked since Hogwarts when they…you know, "hooked up".<p>

"_That was so humiliating!"_ she thought.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, it's not like you haven't seen a half-naked man before," George scoffed, walking into the living room.

"What the- so you can read minds now?" Hermione asked, surprised and embarrassed again.

"Pfft, I wish," the man stretched on the couch mumbled.

"So…I said that out loud?" she asked nervously.

"Unless I actually _can_ read minds, then yes."

Hermione stared at George. Then, she started laughing. She was soon sitting on the floor, clutching her sides. And George couldn't help himself. Her laugh was just so infectious: he started laughing, too; for the first time since Fred's death.

"Y-y-you're laughing!" Hermione gasped between sucking in huge breathes of air.

George wiped his streaming eyes. "Yea, I guess I am," he replied with a slight smile.

Hermione grinned; then she had an idea. "You're coming to Hogsmeade with me the next time the students go."

"What?" George exclaimed.

"I said 'you're coming to Hogsmeade with me the next time the students go'" she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I most certainly am not," George said sternly.

"Well, of course you are, and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, _I'm_ asking you. So you have to go. And: you are a hermit. You need to see the light of day, breath fresh air."

* * *

><p>George couldn't believe it. Usually when he said no to something, people just backed off. But Hermione didn't. It felt… refreshing.<p>

"I-I'll think about it," he stuttered.

"Hmph. You'll do more than think about it," the Professor said as if she was giving George detention. And with that, Hermione got up and started making dinner.

* * *

><p>Dinner wasn't loud, but it wasn't awkward. It was… comfortable.<p>

"So, the next trip to Hogsmeade is next Saturday, and I was thinking we'd-" Hermione started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. I didn't say that I was going," George replied gruffly.

"Why of course you're going. Anyway, as I was saying, we can-" she continued.

"Hermione!" George yelled exasperatedly.

"What?" she asked, becoming slightly annoyed.

"I said I didn't know if I was going or not!" George exclaimed. George _did_ want to go, it's just he was afraid. Yes, The George Weasley was afraid. He was afraid that people would look at him and whisper, because they knew what had happened to him. He was afraid that people would move out of his way, because they felt pity, and were trying to be "nice". He was afraid that they wouldn't say things they would usually say. But most of all, he was afraid they would mention Fred. They would start to say something about Fred, but they would stop in the middle of their sentence, never finishing it, a lost path. A lost life.

"George, they only way you will ever feel the same, more or less, is if you go out into public and do things you would normally do. I'm pretty sure Fred would want you to do that for him," Hermione said curtly.

There it was. Hermione had said Fred's name, but she didn't stop. She finished her sentence, followed to the end of the path.

"Now, I must be going. You are an adult, you can take care of yourself for the rest of the night." Hermione took her dishes to the sink, waved her wand, and they started washing themselves.

She was just walking out the door, with George following her, when Hermione turned around and looked straight into his eyes.

"But, if it makes you happy, I'll let you think about it for a while." And with that, Hermione spinned on the spot and disappeared back to Hogwarts.

George was left staring at where she was just standing.

"_She's…she's treating me differently than the others."_ George mentally thumped himself. _"Duh, of course she is, she's Hermione." _ He sat on the couch and started turning everything over in his head.

It would be a few hours until George went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! It's a longer chapter than usual! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, OUR GOD JK ROWLING DOES.**

**I hope you liked it, cuz I do. :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Au Revoir!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy was joking for the first time in a while. Fred thought it was funny. He thought it was significant.

"Percy, you haven't joked since-"and there was an explosion that would send shivers throughout you. A sound that went to the core of your body. George was engulfed in semi-darkness. He could feel himself slipping away, could feel something inside of him dying.

"_So this is what dying feels like,"_ George thought. Suddenly, he felt alive again; but something was missing. Something like a string inside of him snapped in two; something broke.

"Freddie, did you feel that?" he asked over the roar of the noise. Fred didn't answer.

"Fred, did you feel that? It felt like I lost something inside of me…Fred?" Fred was still not answering.

Slowly and steadily, George stood up, his legs shaking. He looked around, trying to find Fred. He spotted him, lying on the ground covered in what used to be a corridor.

"Fred…?" George walked over to him.

"_I hope he's not unconscious,"_ he thought. The missing thing still wasn't coming back.

"Fred are you-"

George stopped. His thoughts stopped. His life stopped.

But it wasn't his life. It was Fred's

At this point, George was screaming for himself to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"FRED!" George sat down on his knees and shook Fred.

"Fred, wake up, you have to wake up! They're coming, you have to keep fighting, wake up!" Tears were streaming down his face, and George wasn't making any move to stop them.

"_FRED! _Fred, you wake up right now, this isn't funny! Wake up, you can't be gone, WAKE UP! If you so much as THINK that you're leaving I swear to god, I'll-"but George couldn't keep talking. A huge sob wracked his body, making him choke. Tears were streaming down his face, landing on the cold body beneath him. Somebody was yelling, crying, but George didn't hear them. He leaned over and laid his head down on Fred's cold, lifeless chest and sobbed like he and never sobbed in his life.

George could hear Ron screaming, but he didn't move. He stayed on Fred, not moving, weeping. He moaned out in agony.

Fred. His Fred was gone. And he couldn't do anything except cry on his stony body, whose face was still etched into his last laugh.

Fred's life had snapped inside of George.

* * *

><p>Finally, George woke up; crying. He sat up in bed, tears streaming down his face, making no noise.<p>

"_Fred…why can't I see you just one more time…?"_

George always tried to imagine what Fred would be like if George had died instead. He liked to think that Fred would be tougher than him; that he'd still be working in the shop with Lee, making people laugh and snogging Angelina. But George also knew that Fred would also be completely lost.

Something would have snapped inside of him, too.

George put on a strong face, whipped his eyes dry, and stood up from his bed.

He had decided.

George took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote:

_Hermione,_

_Consider it a date. I'll meet you in The Three Broomsticks at 2:30 next Saturday. _

_-George_

He tied the note to the little owl he kept in his room for sending letters and let it out through the window.

"_I hope this was a good idea Freddie."_

* * *

><p>'<em>Consider it a date.'<em>

Hermione kept staring at the words.

A date? What did that mean? Did he mean it as a figure of speech or an actual date?

Whatever it was, Hermione was anxious for next Saturday to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, JK ROWLING (WHO I'M STILL A LITTLE MAD AT FOR MAKING FRED DIE) DOES.**

**I hope you liked it! I know, I know, it's the second time I started a chapter with a George Dream, but I felt in a sad mood, so I wrote something sad. I got a little choked up writing it. :(**

**Anywhore, like I said, it's gonna get real interesting real soon! :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**~Au Revoir!~**


	6. Chapter 6

He was pacing in front of his door, waiting for 2:25 to come, when he would disparate over to The Three Broomsticks. He was so anxious. It would be the first time he would go out into public. The only other time he had tried people had stared at him, and he ended up standing on the edge of a building ledge towering over the city. But he stepped off, onto the flat ground behind him, and had been taking medications for his depression ever since, and it didn't happen anymore.

But now he was going out again. Better yet (can you feel the sarcasm?) he was going on a semi-date. Just George and Hermione.

Good Godric, this was going to be awkward.

Finally, the time had come. George turned and waved his wand, and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Hermione heard a snap from across the room from the booth she was sitting in. She turned and was met by the nervous eyes of George. He was looking around the room uneasily, like Voldemort was going to come back and reappear behind him.<p>

Hermione shuddered just thinking of that.

"George…are you okay?" She stood up, walked over, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yea. Just a little n-nervous," he replied.

Hermione snorted. "A little? You look like your mom sent you a Howler and you're just about to open it. Besides, aren't you Weasleys supposed to be brave?"

"Well maybe some of us aren't as brave as my little brother, okay!" George snapped.

* * *

><p>George couldn't believe he had just said that. Now Hermione looked close to tears.<p>

"Hermione, I'm-"but he was too late. She ran out of The Three Broomsticks, tears streaming down her face.

"_Gosh, she cries easily"_ he thought while following her.

"Hermione wait! Let me just explain!"

"George?"

Oh god. This cannot be happening.

It was Katie Bell.

In George's third year, some Slytherins were gathered around Katie, bullying her and teasing her. George, being how brave (and unlucky) he was, hexed them all into an oblivion. After that, Katie had an obsession with him. For two months, she kept asking him out. When he finally said yes, she took him to Madame Puddifoot's. And bloody hell, was it terrible. The whole time George couldn't pay attention because of the smell in the place. It smelled like a unicorn had mated with a cherub and they had unicherub babies, or whatever they hell they would be called, and that those babies puked into a bottle and the shop owner had sprayed it around the room. It was gross. The whole time, Katie was talking. It was like she didn't need to breathe. And when George was saying goodbye to her in the Common Room, she forced a passionate and entirely too early kiss on him and ran up the steps, giggling.

George never spoke to her again. But Katie stalked him. He would turn a corner and she would be sitting on a bench, trying to hide behind the Daily Prophet. And what's worse? She attacked every girl George tried to go out with, and then blamed it on him. After a while, nobody would go out with him.

So you can imagine George's horror when he met her at Hogsmeade.

"Fancy meeting you here, huh George? How are you doing? I bet you're doing amazing. You're eyes are still really pretty, did you know that? Oh, you haven't changed a bit, except for, you know, those bags under your eyes. How did you get those? Godric, it's been a long time! We should go get a drink together! Would you like to do that? Oh, we're gonna have so much fun, we can reminisce about the old days at Hogwarts before the war. Come on, let's go!" Katie said that all in one breathe. She took his hand, starting to pull him along.

Just then, George spotted Hermione, sitting on a bench with her head down. She wasn't crying anymore, but George got a good idea.

"I can't go with you!"

"Why not, Georgie-kins?" she asked quizzically.

"_Strange, I thought you had to be dating for a while before you gave each other pet names,"_ he thought.

"Because I'm dating Hermione."

* * *

><p>Hermione's head shot up.<p>

"Did you just say that we're-"

"Yep, we're boyfriend and girlfriend still. I know, you thought we were going to break up after that fight we had, but I still love you!" George said cheerily.

Hermione finally noticed Katie Bell.

Oh. Now it made sense. Hermione had heard about the whole Katie situation.

"Oh, George, I'm so happy you forgave me!" Hermione hugged him around the waist.

Katie narrowed her eyes at Hermione as if saying _'I'm watching you.'_

"Well, I can see you two are happy together. Well, I'll be off! Ta-ta!" Katie said, skipping away.

Hermione sighed.

"That was close." She tried to move away, but Georg kept his arm around her.

"She's going to be watching us for the rest of the day. We have to keep acting until we leave."

* * *

><p>And that's what they ended up doing. They did everything as if they were madly in love.<p>

They picked out an owl, and pretended that the price was too high and didn't buy it. When they had lunch, they shared roast chicken, occasionally feeding each other bites. They also shared an ice cream sundae when they visited Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The whole time they could see a woman with dark brown hair hidden behind the Daily Prophet sitting at a table near them or standing behind some shelves.

Hermione and George were enjoying themselves immensely. Every once and a while one of them would have to put their head down and laugh into their arms. It was great fun.

* * *

><p>George was going to disparate at the entrance to Hogsmeade. He was just planning on giving Hermione a big hug, but Katie was blatantly staring at them, not trying to cover it up.<p>

She obviously had other plans.

So, slowly, George leaned in close to Hermione.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"It's okay. So as long as she doesn't kill me," Hermione replied.<p>

George grinned widely and closed the gap between them. It was only a few seconds, but he pulled back, smiled at her, said goodbye, and left.

Hermione was wondering if it had felt as good to him as it had to her.

* * *

><p>George landed in his apartment.<p>

"_Whoa_,_"_ he thought.

The girl was still a damn good kisser. He just wondered if she felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. JK ROWLING, WHO I WISH HAD PUT GEORGE AND HERMIONE TOGETHER, DOES.**

**I hope you guys like it! It's my longest one yet! 1,100 words! :O I really like it. :) **

**See! I told you it got interesting!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEEEW!**

**~Au Revoir!~**


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week was particularly boring compared to the events that transpired on Saturday. Hermione taught, graded papers, gave detention, ate, and slept, then the cycle started over again.

At least her week wasn't a total waste. On Sunday was Ginny's birthday party and she was invited. Since she also had George duty that day, it was her job to take him to the party.

Totally not a date, right?

* * *

><p>George had been thinking about Hermione an awful lot. He had dreams about her every night. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He just wanted to throw her on the bed and-<p>

But he couldn't. Not anymore. For one, they're little fling ended a long time ago. And two, Ron would be pissed.

After dating for a little more than a year, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Ron and her fought every day about the simplest things. They fought about work, the dishes, the bathroom, chores, cooking, cleaning, going to the store, making coffee for Godric's sake! So, Hermione ended it.

Ron was not happy. He practically threw a fit, shoving things of tables, yelling, pulling his hair out, the whole shabang. The whole time, Hermione was crying. Not sad tears, angry tears. She hated this person she saw in front of her. This angry, temperamental man who had somehow stolen her heart, stabbed it with a knife, and then given it back to her. He had mutilated her life, made her almost to depressed. She couldn't sleep because every time she went to sleep, they were in the middle of a fight. Ron had eventually just made another bed room.

That's why George couldn't go for Hermione.

* * *

><p>Ron still loved her. No matter how much he yelled at her, he still loved her. Hermione just didn't see it.<p>

He would show her.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in her apartment when she heard someone come in through the fireplace. She walked out into the living room, expecting to see Ginny, but instead she saw someone she thought she had made up with.<p>

Ron.

"Oh…hello Ron…" she said awkwardly.

"Hermionef, I needs to talk to you," Ron said desperately.

"Oh…kay…" Hermione sat down on the couch. Ron turned around and faced the fire, thinking. While his back was to her, Hermione quickly sent a patronus to the first person she thought of, because she had a bad feeling about this.

Finally, Ron turned around.

"I needth you back," he rushed.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, starting to stand up.

He sat on the couch next to her and held her down.

"Don't gof, just listen to me," Ron said.

"Fine…" Hermione sighed.

"I've missed you. I onkly think about you. I know, it'th been a year, but I couldn't take it anymore! I neededs to talk to you. Now, can we just forget that we everf broke up and just be happy together?" he asked, almost urgently.

"But I wasn't happy! We fought constantly, and you always made me cry, and-" her words were cut off by Ron. He had smashed his lips against hers, grabbing at her face hungrily.

Hermione tried to push him away, but he was so strong. His breathe tasted like fire whiskey. She tried to pull back, but Ron put his arms around her waist, pulling her shirt up.

"Ron!" Hermione finally gasped, but she was interrupted again as Ron kissed her fervently. Hermione's wand was in her room. Ron had his with him. She was defenseless.

Very reluctantly, she kissed back, tears streaming down her face. She wanted him to leave. Maybe if she just gave him what he wanted, he would leave.

Oh, she hoped the person she had sent for came soon.

* * *

><p>George was making lunch (he had told Harry that he didn't want him to come that day) when something bright appeared behind him. He turned around and saw an otter patronus. Hermione's.<p>

The otter spoke. "George, Ron just came here. I have a bad feeling about this. Can you please come over to check that everything is okay? Hermione."

George had already disaparated when the otter left.

* * *

><p>George did not expect to see this.<p>

Ron and Hermione were snogging on the couch, Hermione's shirt half way up. But then George saw that Hermione was crying, and she didn't look happy about it.

George ran over and pulled Ron off her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I was snogging my girlfriendf!" Ron slurred.

"Ron, you two broke up!" George yelled crossly.

"Buth we justf got back togefer!"

"Ron, you're drunk!"

"NO, I'MF DRUNK!" he yelled.

"Ron, go home! I don't want you here!" Hermione exclaimed while readjusting her shirt.

"NO!" Ron yelled.

But before he could do anything, George grabbed Ron's arm, and with a quick goodbye smile to Hermione, disaparated to Ron's apartment.

* * *

><p>After George had put Ron in his bed and made sure he was asleep (<em>"Is this what other people did for me when I was drunk?"<em> he thought) George went back to Hermione's apartment.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked as soon as he got there. She was still sitting on the couch, crying.

"Yea…I'm fine…" she said

George sat down and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. I'll teach him a lesson later," he replied.

Hermione placed her head on his shoulder. They would remain like that for thirty more minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THE TOTALLY AWESOME JK ROLWING DOES!**

**Did you catch the AVPS reference? It's pretty obvious. :)**

**Well, it's late, so good night/afternoon/morning! :D**

**Remember to RREEVVIIEEWW. :D**

**~Au Revoir!~**


	8. Chapter 8

George choked on his tea and ultimately spat on the table.

"WHAT?" he bellowed.

Ginny was completely unfazed by this. She continued to bustle around the kitchen, looking like a proper mother, putting everything into their places for George so he wouldn't have to do it. No wonder her kids loved her so much. They were always talking about her, telling people that she was so nice. Lily was always telling a new story about how Ginny helped braid her hair, or Albus would- never mind, let's get back to the story.

"I said that Katie Bell from school is coming to my party," she answered nonchalantly.

"BUT- I-you two never- WHY?" George stammered. He was not hearing this. This was not happening.

"I ran into her at The Three Broomsticks and we were talking for a while. She's a nice person- not creepy like you told me she was. So I invited her." When George started banging his head on the table she said "George, its' not that big of a deal. Why are you acting like it's the end of the world?"

"Becaaause!" he whined pathetically from where his head was buried in his arms.

Ginny started tapping her foot impatiently. "You would think for being as old as you are that I never know what it means when you say that." Ginny bored her eyes into the back of George's head. He quietly mumbled something.

"Pardon me?" she asked.

"I said that she thinks that Hermione and I are dating…" George mumbled again.

George lifted his head looked Ginny. She was shaking and she had tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, why are you-"he started before he was cut off by Ginny's roar of laughter. She was clutching her stomach and her eyes were squeezed shut. She slid to the ground and continued laughing like she was being tickled by something invisible. She wiped tears that were now forming in her eyes.

"Y-you told her you two were d-d-DATING?" Ginny gasped between intakes of air.

"I had no choice! Katie had cornered me; she was going to ask me out! Correction, she told me we were going to get a drink together! Not asked, TOLD ME. Hermione was right there and I needed an excuse!" George exclaimed while practically flailing.

"So you told her you were dating Hermione? You do know what this means, right?" she asked George.

"Yea, I know, we have to be a 'couple' at your party," George groaned. He liked Hermione, but he wanted to be his normal self at the party; not acting.

"No. This means Ron is going to think you two are dating."

* * *

><p>Hermione was pacing around the room, waiting for George to come and pick her up. He had told her everything about Katie coming.<p>

Oh joy.

So Hermione put on her best dress and her favorite heels, did her make-up perfectly, and styled her hair into a loose, yet elegant bun at the back of her head.

She heard somebody come in through the fireplace.

"George!" Hermione stopped, looking up and down at him. He was wearing a white shirt with a simple black tie, black trousers, and shiny (almost new) shoes. He looked amazingly handsome.

"_I never realized how cute George was…"_

* * *

><p>She was so beautiful. She could've been a veela for all George knew. She was wearing a purple satin dress that only covered one shoulder, some silver pumps, and a silver heart shaped necklace. Her outfit was not at all over-the-top, but it was somehow very noticeable. He couldn't help but stare- until he realized Hermione was staring back at him.<p>

"Uhm-"he coughed "should we go now?" George asked.

"Oh, uh, y-yea." Hermione blushed intensely.

George stuck out his elbow and Hermione lightly held onto it. They turned on the spot, and after a second they were gone.

* * *

><p>Ginny's party was a blast.<p>

Well, as much as George could remember. He sat up from the bed, his head pounding.

"_Way too many drinks."_ George winced. It hurt to think. Carefully, so he wouldn't make too much noise, he stood up from his bed and hobbled into the bathroom. He stretched his stiff joints and finally looked in the mirror.

He had lipstick on his face. The kind of lipstick that tells you that you had been kissing someone.

"_Bollocks."_

* * *

><p>Hermione was sick.<p>

"_Ugh, must be the flu. I probably ate something last night that gave me-"_Hermione stopped.

Last night. All she remembered was going to the party with George….dancing with someone….and then somebody's warm lips pressed against hers, and a hand running up her back….but who?

* * *

><p>"Oh, this just keeps getting better!" George exclaimed out loud. A huge bruise had bloomed on the side of his face, but again (<em>"Thanks alcohol"<em> he thought sarcastically) he didn't know who he had fought.

Man, was it going to be fun trying to remember what had happened at Ginny's party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, JK TO THE ROWLING DOES.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been insanely busy for the past TWO WEEKS.**

**SCHOOL SUCKS.**

**Anywhore, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND AMAZING, I PROMISE! :D **

**~Au Revoir~**


	9. Chapter 9

George thought he knew who had punched him right away. Who else would be mad at him? He couldn't think of one person who had any reason to punch, other than his mom, who he thought wanted to punch him a lot of the time when he was a teenager.

He stepped into his fireplace, was enveloped in green flames, and then was gone.

* * *

><p>George stepped out of the fireplace (hitting his head on the mantel) and found himself in the messiest apartment he had seen, other than his own.<p>

"_Wow, Ron needs to clean this place up."_

There were food wrappers everywhere, on every inch of the place it seemed like, and at least 3 empty bottles of whiskey. The floors were all gross and stained, the table was dusty and had some sort of liquid spilled on it, and there were even dirt spots on the wall. George felt like he should puke, but that meant going into the bathroom, and he did not want to see the horrors inside that room.

"Ron, quick! I need to talk to you fast so I can leave before my nose explodes from too many bad smells at once!" he yelled.

"Wait a minute, will you?" Ron yelled back from the other room. He ran in a while later, almost tripping on a pizza box with a hole in the bottom, (_"I don't want to even know why he cut a hole in that box"_ George thought) and was finally standing in front of his brother.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry for whatever I did to you,"he said.

"No, I want to apologize for being mad," Ron sighed.

"Oh…I" George stammered.

"Yea, I shouldn't have gone over to Hermione's house. I mean, I was really drunk and then you pulled me off, so I guess my drunk self was mad, and-"

"Wait, you're saying sorry for that?" George asked, confused.

"Yea…hey, how did you get that bruise? It looks pretty bad, here let me fix it," Ron said.

"No! I do NOT trust you with healing anything!" he said, still confused.

"Okay….well, what were you saying sorry for?" Ron said.

George didn't even know what to say. He was flabbergasted. He thought for sure it was Ron who had punched him after he had learned that he and Hermione were "going out". But it wasn't him. It was someone else.

"Oh, uh, nothing…I should go." And without another word George stepped into the fireplace and left. How had punched him? More importantly, who had he kissed?

He knew who he had to talk to next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, JK ROWLING DOES. :)**

**I plan on making the next few chapters short. They are going to be just one scene of George and Hermione trying to figure out what happened each. So don't be expecting a super long one for the next five or so chapters. You guys are going to love the story of what actually happened.**

**RREEVVIIEEWW!**

**~Au Revoir~**


	10. Chapter 10

So it wasn't Ron: George knew that. Ron always kept grudges, and if he was mad at him, he was _mad_ at him. But he wasn't angry at him, so it was somebody else.

The only logical answer was to talk to Ginny. She would know what had happened at her own party…right?

"Giiinny! Ginny, where are you? Ah…" George pressed his hand to his temple._ "It might be a good idea not to yell,"_ he thought.

"SHHHHH!" Ginny walked into the room.

"Oh, sorry, is Teddy asleep?" George whispered. He always forgot that Ginny and Harry adopted him after Teddy's parents, Lupin and Tonks, had died in the battle at Hogwarts.

"No, I'm just really hung over," Ginny said while clutching her head with her hand. Now that George really saw her, he noticed that she was a mess. Her hair was sticking out everywhere and she had huge bags under her eyes.

"You look terrible…" George remarked quietly.

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel so much better," Ginny said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, you just- never mind. So I'm guessing you don't remember anything from last night?" he said.

"Well, I didn't forget everything…I remember dancing with Harry….I'm remember eating dinner….I'm remember Harry and I-" Ginny blushed "talked, we talked. Um…I remember you were dancing with some girl, and then you…two kissed….um….you got hurt…somewhere….I'm guessing it's your eye by how badly it'd bruised." George rubbed his eye.

"Do you remember who hurt me? Or who I…kissed?" George looked down and blushed slightly.

"Well…no…." Ginny said. George sighed. He thought for sure Ginny would know something.

"But I do know that you _were_ punched because someone was mad at you and…whoever punched you was either related to us or was a close friend… I know that sounds weird, but I'm not good with faces. I just remember thinking that that person might not come to our family dinners anymore if you were mad at them…" Ginny said thoughtfully.

George felt a surge of hope. Whoever had punched him was somebody he knew well, and someone he saw a lot. George hugged Ginny, sprinted away, yelled a quick goodbye, and disappeared inside her fireplace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, JK ROWLING DOES.**

**What do you think happened now? Ooooh, its gon be good! :)  
><strong>

**I would have uploaded this sooner, but my FREAKING INTERNET stopped working and the cable guy had to come over, and oh it sucked royal hippogrif. (TELL ME IF YOU GET THAT REFERENCE :D)**

**So, uh, yea, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Au Revoir~  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

George was at a dead end. He had been racking his brain for hours, trying to think of who would possibly want to punch him in the face. But no one came to mind. Not one freaking person.

* * *

><p>Hermione was working furiously. She had been occupied with this job for the last few hours, only focusing on this. If only she hadn't given her Time Turner back to Professor McGonagall. Finally, when she was done, she contacted the most important person in this project.<p>

George.

* * *

><p>The said person was currently making tea. He was one headache short of just giving up completely. Until he heard a tapping on his window.<p>

There, hovering right outside his kitchen was Hermione's owl. He opened the window, untied the letter from the owl's leg, fed it accordingly, and let it out again.

_George,_

_I know you are as desperate to know what happened at that party as I am, assuming that you got drunk, too. Even if you remember what happened last night, come over to my apartment as soon as possible. I think I have a way to remember it._

_-Hermione_

He left immediately.

* * *

><p>Hermione was pacing around her living room. If she was right, she and George would know what had happened within the next hour. She couldn't wait, but at the same time she was nervous about what she would learn. She was almost certain that she had kissed George; there was no other logical answer.<p>

When George arrived, Hermione immediately started talking.

"I think I have a way to remember what happened at Ginny's party; I've been working on it all day, I am almost positive it will work, and there's no harm in trying, right? And I just want to apologize if we were, you know…oh my gosh, what happened to your face?" Hermione gasped. "Did Ron punch you? Oh, that little prick! He doesn't own me, who does he think he is, punching some-"

George cut her off. "Ron didn't punch me."

"H-how do you know that? Were you not drunk? Will you tell me what happened?" Hermione started off on a tangent again.

"Wait. Just, let me speak. I talked to Ron, and he wasn't mad at me at all. And if he had punched me, then he would've still been mad. I also saw Ginny, and she told me that whoever punched me was a close family friend, but she doesn't know who," he said.

Hermione was lost in thought, her brain working at double speed. What could this mean? If it wasn't Ron that punched George, who was it? There was only one way of knowing. Hermione picked up two glass vials filled with a silvery liquid and handed one to George.

"Here, drink this," she said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. I generally like to know what I am going to be drinking before I put it in my body," said George.

"It's a potion that makes you remember something you forgot. Each one is brewed to a specific time. This one was made to remember events from the night before," Hermione said, sounding slightly annoyed, yet anxious. She looked like she wanted to chug the thing right then and there.

"Oh…kay. So, I just drink this and…?"

"You fall asleep and relive all the events of last night. While you are in this dream like state, you will not know you are dreaming. It will simply be like you are doing it over again, except the same things happen. You will remember what happened after you wake up, though. Now, can we just get this over with?" Hermione was definitely impatient now.

"…well, let's drink. Cheers." George and Hermione tipped back there drinks. At first, George thought it didn't work.

Then, all of a sudden, George started to feel woozy. He sat down on the couch, noticing that Hermione was drifting off to sleep in the arm chair, and laid his head down on one of the pillows. He noticed that it was incredibly soft.

"_I think I'm just going to…sleep…"_ George drifted off into one of the darkest dreams he had ever experienced.

* * *

><p>Hermione had the strangest feeling of déjà vu.<p>

"_Eh. It's not like I can travel back in time anymore__,"_ she thought.

She and George disaparated out of her apartment and landed in front of The Burrow. Noise immediately hit them in the face like a wrecking ball. Ginny opened the door.

"Hey! How are you two!" she practically yelled.

"We're doing great! How many people are here!" Hermione yelled back. George looked surprised that such a loud voice came out of such a small body.

"Why would you want to know if there is Muggle beer!" Ginny yelled back.

"Never mind!" Hermione yelled, laughing.

* * *

><p>George had already left to find Lee who was supposed to be here. He did find him eventually, but his face was latched on to some other girl's mouth. When he saw George though, he got up (much to the dismay of his lady friend) and met him.<p>

"Heeey buddy! Have a drink!" Lee sounded tipsy already. He thrust two drinks into George's hand while he picked up another and tipped it into his mouth.

"Okay, but I should-!" George stopped. There she was. Not five minutes and she was already coming towards him.

Katie Bell.

Thank Godric that Hermione was walking by at the perfect moment again. George shot out his arm and hooked it around Hermione's shoulders before she could keep walking.

"Katie is coming over here!" he hissed. She put her head on George's shoulder right away and started laughing like he had just told a joke. Lee looked like someone had just given him an especially hard Arithmancy problem.

"You two are- but I don't- what? I'm lost!"

"Yep! We're together now! Haha!" George stuttered.

"Hi guys! How are you two doing! I'm doing so great! You two look so cute together! This party is so fun! Oh hi Lee! I haven't seen you in forever! How has your life been! You've been working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, right? Oh that must be so much fun! Anyway, you look great George! Is that a new suit! I bet it is, you must have a lot of money to buy new things! What did you do with your hair! Who am I kidding, you don't need to do anything with your hair, it's already perfect!"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Three shots and one bottle of fire whiskey later, Hermione could still remember what was happening, which is weird. Usually when she drank this much Hermione's memory started to become a bit foggy. She felt and knew she had too many drinks, but…it was too hard to explain.<p>

Suddenly, a man came up behind Hermione.

"Would the lovely lady like to dance?" Hermione turned around and came face to face with a slightly tipsy George. His hair was a little disheveled and his voice was only a little bit slurred when he spoke.

Hermione giggled. "Sure, it couldn't hurt!"

George put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him. She blushed right to her scalp, but happily obliged. They moved over to the dance floor and started spinning around in a sloppy circle. George dipped her and Hermione shrieked with delighted laughter.

"I took a few dance lessons, that's why I'm so good at this," George said; Hermione blushed. Slowly, George moved his head closer to hers.

Her breath hitched. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss her. George leaned in and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Actually, I'm just an amazing dancer," he whispered. The two started laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. George picked her up and placed Hermione on her feet.

Even though he didn't kiss her, Hermione's heart was pounding at a mile a minute.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, George had had enough drinks to pass out; but he didn't. It was strange.<p>

George spotted a brunette girl across the yard. He thought it was Hermione. Suddenly, he wanted- no needed to kiss her. George knew he had feelings for Hermione, but he never acted on them. He rushed across the dance floor and flung the girl around until she was facing him.

As many times as he will tell this story in the future, George will never know why he did it. He blamed it on the only thing that could make him do it: alcohol. When he saw this girl, he saw Hermione. In his defense, George's next move was because of the drinks. You think he would have noticed that the girl's hair was straight and smooth instead of curly.

He leaned in and kissed Katie Bell.

* * *

><p>Hermione was currently in the shed, heatedly kissing a man with flaming red hair. Ron. When he had found her, both were extremely drunk. Hermione didn't know exactly who she was kissing at first, until her eyes focused on his face.<p>

She pulled her head back. "Ron!"

"Whaf ith it bagby?" he slurred, trying his best to give her a sultry look.

"You-you're not!" Hermione almost never slurred her words when she was drunk. She quickly flung the door of the shack open, stumbling out into the star lit night. On the other side of the tent Hermione saw the man she actually did want to kiss making out with some girl. They was pressed against the fence, the girl's strap of her dress hanging loosely off her shoulder. George looked like he was eating her face and his shirt was no longer tucked into his pants. (His coat was long forgotten hours ago) Hermione, in a fit of hot rage, stormed over there. She was meant to kiss George, not this floozy. As Hermione got closer, she saw that it was Katie.

"_But he doesn't like her!"_ she thought. She grabbed the back of George's shirt and pulled him off her.

"Who did that? Hermione? But I was just-" he looked at a very red cheeked Katie, then at Hermione, then back to Katie. She looked like she was going to slap Hermione.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Katie said. She wasn't drunk. Katie protectively stepped in front of George, who looked mortified that he had been kissing his worst enemy.

Hermione did the only thing she could think of doing. She balled up her fist and aimed for Katie's face.

Now, when you're drunk, you are kind of uncoordinated. So, since she was very very drunk, Hermione missed.

She punched George in the face; Katie gasped. George looked terrified as Hermione apologized multiple times. When Katie was not paying attention, Hermione slapped her right in the face. Katie ran away, tears streaming down her face.

"Serves her right," Hermione said huffily. George looked like he was going to kiss her-before he passed out.

Hermione sighed. Maybe it was time to go home. She picked him up of the floor- not very easily- and disaparated to his house. She carefully laid him in his bed, and left to get some sleep herself. As soon as Hermione laid her head on her own pillow, she got this incredible rushing feeling, like wind was being blown in her face.

* * *

><p>George woke up on the couch. He sat up and saw that Hermione was doing the same. They looked at each other and Hermione started blushing.<p>

"I-uh-I didn't mean to punch you, I just-" she stuttered.

"It's okay. I forgive you," George smiled. All of a sudden, he made a quick decision.

"Hermione…would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday night?" he said too quickly.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, JK ROWLING DOES.**

**Yes! I'm finally done! What did you guys think? Is Hermione going to say yes? Do you think Hermione is a BAMF?**

**I hoped you liked it! It took me a long time to put this up because I've been SO DAMN BUSY! And remember to review!**

**~Au Revoir~**


	12. Author Apology Note for My Dear Readers

…

Um…..hello?

Is anybody still here?

*cricket noise*

Shit, um, yep, let's see.

Oh god, okay, uh, hi? I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. And I kind of left it at a cliff-hanger so….yeah, oops.

I should explain.

I lost interest in this fic and this ship and I was like "To hell with it!" so I stopped reading it writing it, everything. I tried writing some Glee fic but only one really worked and I still got bored with it, soo yeah. I've been in school studying (to be an author!) so I expect my writing to be better now. I also wanted to give myself time to become a more experienced author and to become more intimate with other fan bases. So I watched all of Doctor Who, Teen Wolf, Sherlock, rewatched Lord of the Rings for the bajillionth time, and become (regretfully) a huge fan of One Direction (and I lyk went 2 there concert lyk omggg lol txt it) ((fuck, what if I wrote like that)) and yeah became extremely and very unhealthily obsessed with them. Anywho, I got on Tumblr ( .com for your blogging pleaseures), acquired quite the pottymouth and a taste for porn fics and now I'm back! Yay!

I really want to get back to working on this, because I've been reading this fic that has sort of the same general concept. Also I'm still getting people who follow this and I feel uber guilty.

So, **A Few Things For The General Reader To Now Here-On-Out**:

(A) I'm pretty sure my writing got wayyyy better, so if you were skeptical of reading this because of my terrible writing, I kindly ask you to at least see if I've become better.

(B) I really want to finish this fic, and I might be lazy with it, so please bear with me.

(C) There's going to be more curse words! Yay!

(D) Welcome to all the new readers who just started this fic and to my old readers who stuck around and waited for you shitty old author to come back and do her damn business! (Like I said, pottymouth)

(E) As you may have noticed, I changed my pen name for reasons that are my own, thank you very much.

I hope that clears everything up…..pottymouth, porn, better writing, laziness, I'm really sorry….

Yep, that's it!

Thanks for reading this far and I hope to get a new chapter out sometime soon! (Who knows, if my humiliation over past chapters far overwhelms my spirit to go on I might even start over! But who am I kidding? I'm not that productive. *bud um tsss*)

Well, as I used to say, Au Revoir! (And see you soon!)


End file.
